Big Time Romance
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: BTR just got new neighbors next door to their apartment, The Rockette , the boys can't help but flirt. But will Romance sparks feud between band members ? Will Kendall ever realize Alex the one before it too late ? Will Carlos and Anna realize their relationship not so perfect ? Will Logan and Jess hatred cover up their love ? Will Lily date James even though He only want the fame.
1. Chapter 1

Hi , I'm looking for 3 girls to be the new neighbors that live next to Big Time Rush. Of course there gonna be romace between BTr and the OC Girls.

Please fill out the info to try out your OC

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Height & Build:

Style:

Description:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

WHAT BTR THINK ABOUT YOU :

Carlos:

Kendall :

james :

Logan :

Their Story:

Family:

Struggles and fears:

Crush:

Sexuality:

Thank for the tryouts and I pick the girls and tell you .

Bye

Tada

Rest In Pieces

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's Girl

Name: Alejandra  
Nickname: Alex  
Gender: female  
Age: 18  
Hair: dark brown ( reddish in the sun )  
Eyes: brown  
Height and Build: fit and 5"3  
Style: tomboyish/girlish, like I wear t shirts with shorts or jeans but I also  
like to wear dresses sometimes  
Description: crazy, adventurous, and fun  
Likes: horror movies (the Conjuring), basketball, roller skating, and music  
Dislikes: people who interrupt my music, cocky guys and girls, and annoying  
ppl

Carlos: crazy and outrageous  
Kendall: annoying  
James: hair buddy! And fun!  
Logan: smart and fun

My story: my life is boring so... Lets just say this. NOT TRUE - my mom  
divorced my dad because he was abusive to us and we moved from Vegas to LA.  
Since my mom is illegal from Mexico, I decide to take up acting and singing to  
help us. Since I grew up in Vegas, I learned a lot if bad words, so u get the  
picture.

Family: mom and I  
Struggles and fears: memories from beatings since I was 8.

Crush: Kendall... But at first he is super annoying to me as I am to him.

Please pick me! I would love to be in this story! Just so you know, the  
beatings are not true. They are just to help my case and maybe help you. MUCH  
LOVE TO YOU! :)

Carlos Girl

Name: Anna

Nickname: Um... Don't really have one but you can be creative with it. :)

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Hair Colour: really dark brown and light brown in the sun. (It's true. I think  
it's kinda cool :) )

Eye Colour: light brown like hazel

Height & Build: 5' 3" or something and skinny and sorta muscular in my arms  
and legs cuz of the sports i do.

Style: You mean clothes-wise? T-shirts, shorts, jeans. And you know how some  
people freak out of their clothes color doesn't match? Well, i freak out if i  
do match...

Description: Fun, quiet at first, then insanely crazy, bubbly, always happy,  
etc

Likes: music, sports

Dislikes: annoying people -_-

Talents: Karate, swimming, gymnastics, playing the flute and guitar.

WHAT BTR THINK ABOUT YOU : Um.. I don't really care. :) What ever you want. :)

Their Story: My story? Of my life? Um... you can be creative with that lol. :)  
Since my life's really boring...

Family: Mom, Dad, three brothers

Struggles and fears: Being in complete darkness alone... I need at least some  
light...

Crush: BTR member? Um... let's go with Carlos... :) 

Now only two girls needed.. For James and Logan


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall Pov

I'm on my bright orange with guys watching TV cause We all bored . Their nothing exciting to do and Gustavo gave us the week off. We need a change. Then the doorbell ranged , all of us groaned. Katie moaned then got up to answer the door. Our eyes stay glued on the tv.

" Hey , We moved in next door and wanted to give you these." A new girly voice that I hadn't heard before said.I turned my head and see a girl... i climbed over the motionless bodies of Logan and Carlos. And ran to the door.

" Hi I'm Kendall ." I smiled and took a container of corn dogs from this dark brunette wearing hot pink shorts, and a white T-shirt and Converse .

" Hi , I'm Anna this is Lily , Alex and Jess." Anna the girl wearing the mix match outfits said.

" Hey Kendall , I smell CORN DOGS." Carlos exclaimed as He walked over to the door but then quickly went into his charming mood. " Well hello Ladies."

" Girls." I heard Logan and James shouted then came to the door.

" This is my friends Logan , Carlos and James . Oh this is my sister Baby Katie." I pointed them out.

" I'm Lily this is Alex , Jess and Annie." She pointed them. Lily was a raven headed with side bangs . She was 5'7 thin body , not muscular and a little tan.

" Lily as in Lily Andrews." James asked stepping in the hallway smiling.

" Yes." She rolled her eyes.

" Hi I'm James you should date me." He nodded.

" Is it weird that I have a feeling that you only want date me because of my parents . " she rolled her eyes." Anyways , I like cheery and fun dudes like that dude with the helmet." She pointed to Carlos. James pushed Carlos back in the apartment and they started arguing so I closed and stepped outside along with Logan.

" So umm... Are you guys singers ? " Logan shrugged.

" Yes We are The Rockette ." Jess I'm assuming said. Jess she African-American. have Long dark curly hair with green highlights. She have mocha fair skin with dimples.

" So you guys a rock band ? " I questioned

" No No. We like sing like Yo Gabba Gabba ." Jess said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

" Jess be nice." Anna hissed at Jess.

" Why do you wear plaid ? " Alex asked me poking my shirt

" Can you stop that ? " I asked her annoyed

" No ." She kept poking me.

" Ok Stop Poking Me." I moved her finger.

" Wow way to be a buzzkill."she rolled her eyes.

" Come on Lily , Alex and Annie . We have to rehearsal." Jess said and they went back next door.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan POV

After they left , I sat down to read my doctor book. Then the Rockette blasted their music and it was shaking everything even the apartment. God , I can't work like this. I got up and knocked on their door. The music stopped and Annie opened the door.

" Oh hey Logan." She smiled

" Hey Annie , I just wondering if you can turn the music down just alittle bit." I asked

She hesitanted then shook her head ." No , We gonna rehersal . You know how it feels when your in a band ."

" I'm in a band called Big Time Rush." I told her.

" That a quardlet not a band. A band have instruments." Lily said holding her acoustic.

"Well... well..." I stammered

" Goodbye." Lily closed the the music blasted even louder. Fight Fire with Fire.

I turned up our stereo to ear splitting then their music the door flew opened and Jess walked in with a pot of coffee. She walked over to the stereo and dump the coffee on it. The stereo immediately broken.

" Our Stereo." I exclaimed

" Sorry , It was a accident." She smiled.

" Listen New Girl , You need to turn down the music." I put my foot down.

" And if I don't ..." She asked with a grin.

" Me and My friends will get revenge." I threatened

" Hit me with your best shot." She hissed then left the room. Man She fiesty , is it weird I like it.

Carlos POV

James asked to me to teach him how to have fun to impress Lily. So I took him down to the Pool.

" Ok James just jump in and yell." I told him

" But what about my cuba man spray and my hair." He held his hair.

" You know I think I hear Lily asking for my number." I smirked.

" Awesome." He screamed and jumped in the pool.

Lily came outside on cue and was soaked by the splash.

" Thanks James, you ruin my outfit," She glared at him then turned around and winked at me. Then stomped off,

" Carlos that did not help at all." He exclaimed

" Ok Plan B." i smiled

Kendall Pov

I was peacefully napping when I felt someone jumped on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Alex with shaving cream and a ravor.

" Get off of me Alex." I shouted.

" Once you lose those eyebrows , I been it look like squrriels are sleeping on your face." She started spraying the cream. I moved around so it got in my bed. Then I faced it toward Alex . She spraying some on herself. I finally knocked it out of her hands. We started laughing at each other . We were both covered with shaving creams.

" You have pretty eyes." I blurted out.

" Thanks." She blushed and left.

Anna POV

I was sitting by the pool reading silently sneaking glances at Carlos. He seems so sweet and fun . I'm like that too but only when I'm comfortable. I was staring alittle too long and Carlos got my stare. I quickly look down hoping He won't come over. My silent prays went to poop and He came and sat next to me.

" Hi Annie ." He smiled.

" H-hey C-c-carlos." I stuttered.

" What book are you reading ? " He asked nicely As he grab the book.

" Greek Mythology about Zeus the-what the fudge." I said He threw my book in the pool.

" Annie loosen up you're in a rock band and you read books." He scoffed

" Fine." I rolled my eyes.

" Awesome Wanna grab a smoothie at the park ? " He grabbed my hands tiny sparks flying through.

" Sparks." We said breathlessly.

" We are meant be Annie." He smiled.

" Let go grab that smoothie " We got up and left.


End file.
